Darkest Skies/Chapter 29
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 29: Close Calls that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wghmBfvRPPY {3 Weeks Later..., House Of the Anastasia, Master Room} After three weeks much has happened, Leopold is forced to sleep in the same room as Madeline, in order to not be sent to jail for framing and they have married. "So i'm glad all of this has been solved, but I need you with me more often, a warning to you." Said Madeline from looking out the window. Leo is seen sitting on the bed, looking at the room door, wanting to get out. "Madeline, why....why do you do this?" Asked Leo. "Because, I love you, and I want you to be with me for the rest of my life." Explained Madeline. Leo then gets up and turns to Madeline, in a very upset look. "BUT I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND I WON'T KEEP THIS UP MUCH LONGER!" Yelled Leo. "You can't do anything to end our marriage." Said Madeline. Leo then storms out of the room in anger. ends {Zandra's Room, House Of Anastasia, 8:00AM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Weo2iW7GoI Leo storms into Zandra's room. "I can't take it....anymore....I don't want Madeline as my wife, I can't and I don't." Said Leo in frustration. Zandra goes to comfort Leo. "I wish I knew what I can do for you, Leo, but I don't have a clue what I can do." Explained Zandra. "I just want out, out of this life with Madeline turning my life into hell." Said Leo. ends {House Of Anastasia, Living Room, 8:30AM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS7aJUP1IVY Madeline is found with Xavier in the living room, both begin to talk. "I still can't believe you were able to manipulate, Leopold, you sure are more wiser then your mother in that aspect." Commented Xavier. Madeline gets upset. "Shut up, you know nothing about me, I don't care if your my uncle, you have missed a lot in my life, and have no right to comment on anything." Said Madeline. "You are a little whinny betch, that uses her evil ways to gain the trust of others, I can't blame you but why stoop so low?" Asked Xavier. "BAH, I am leaving, I'll be back later." Said Madeline as she goes to her car, and Xavier follows. "I am going along with you." Said Xavier. "Brat, fine, come along." Said Madeline. Madeline then drives to the police city jail, to check on Lawrence. ends {City Jail, Lobby, 10:00AM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RKiaIQ1pXE "Is Lawrence ok?" Asked Madeline. "Yes, it was proved that the letter was fake, so we will let him out today." Said Lilibeth. Lawrence is seen walking to Madeline. "After all this time...I am finally out, able to go back to my house." Said Lawrence. Madeline is impacted to the max, not knowing what to do about the situation. "Alright Lilibeth, we will take him back home." Said Madeline. "And we will also find out who did the fake letter, sadly Delfino never told us who gave it to him." Commented Lilibeth. Madeline, Xavier and Lawrence then leave the city jail to go back to the house of anastasia. ends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Original Fan Fiction